


My Flower Petal

by Thotum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Rick punishes a tease, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotum/pseuds/Thotum
Summary: Don't tease a dog with a bone.





	My Flower Petal

**Author's Note:**

> A little edits here and there.

There was nothing more beautiful sounding than Morty’s long and meaningful yawn when the sun crept up to awake him. Rick was just laying down in his cot to hear this sound and scratched at his forehead in a short trance that worked wonders to make his day. Though, Rick would never admit that Morty was the reason he gave him morning wood. At the time, Morty excitedly jumped from his bed to run into his grandfather’s room, the same time Rick had an aching and growing bulge in his pants. Rick dismissed it and was fully aware of Morty running into his arms.

“Good morning, Rick!” The young boy squirmed in his lap, giving sideways glances. Rick had to force back a groan from his throat. Morty was so adorable and innocent, he was transfixed on his grandson before him.

Rick cleared his throat before speaking in a grave, hoarse tone. “Morty, what're you doing here?” There was no doubt that Morty just came in here to wake him, there was something he was eager to do, Rick just couldn't put his finger on it 

Morty tilted his head back and caressed his fingers down his throat. Those twinkling, dark brown, and beautiful eyes were concealed by long and dark eyelashes. It made things so much better for Rick to gawk at to find those big eyes secretly smiling at him. It was at that moment he stared for too long and Morty shifted unsteadily off his lap and onto the floor. “Ah!” Morty moaned awkwardly, rubbing his bottom to soothe the pain. Rick smiled and bent down to help him up. 

“R-Rick!” He moaned, flashing a devilish smile. “My butt!” Morty gazed at him and ran his tongue over his lower lip, just to bite it afterwards. 

Rick wasted no time and laid him on his bed. “Morty, stop!” He snapped wearily. He didn't want Morty’s parents getting any ideas. Was this what Morty wanted? Rick was not this stupid to buy into his grandson’s little games, but he wanted to play anyway. “Are you okay, baby?” Rick asked reassuringly, gently squeezing Morty’s thigh. Morty lazily looped his hand around Rick’s neck and settled on top of his lap. 

“Do I look okay?” He smirked his seductive smirk knowing damn well what games he was playing. In just that moment he slumped off and face first into the mattress. Morty’s little butt wiggled hidden behind those boxers. Rick glanced at his toned thighs and carried his eyes upward to his ass. He bit his lip and noticed his bulge was more erect than before. “Mm, w-will you let me massage you?” Morty muffled through the sheets loud enough to be heard. This was shocking enough only because he himself offered it and Rick wouldn't mind. Morty looked all too serious once he shifted and sat cross-legged, anxious for Rick’s answer.

“If y-you don't mind.” Rick was unsure about this, though he wanted it so badly. He positioned himself and shrugged off his worn out lab coat beneath him. This kid was the reason he ever woke up.

“Silly! I offered it.” Morty laughed full of enthusiasm. It was rare of Morty to laugh when he was around Rick. There was nothing pleasing that came to mind when he was with him on his adventures. They'd end up trapped, lost, endangered, or even risk getting killed. This was what Morty showed and felt at the moment. Did he really mean it? 

“Now, spread your legs for me.” Morty said bluntly, running his fingers through his curls. Rick obliged immediately, opening his legs wide for Morty to do whatever he was planning. Rick was ready for it.

Morty grabbed onto Rick’s legs, eyeing him speculatively as he sat in between his legs. His delicate fingers rubbed and kneaded at his legs. They were surprisingly strong, squeezing and running his hands up and down his legs with much force. He’d hindered his massaging, look around regretfully, and continued haphazardly. This pattern lasted until a sharp groan emerged from Rick and he glared at Morty hastily. Rick forced as much as himself to not fuck his beautiful face. “You want more?” A small voice came out terse and weak. He was just hovering above Rick’s groin testing him.

“Fuck! For the love of- yes! M-Morty continue.” Rick stammered, wavering impatiently. Morty was really teasing him and it was pissing him off.

In a quick motion, Morty grasped onto his thighs and pushed his thumb down a few inches away from his erection. Too impassive to care about his pervish grandpa, he deliberately did it closer this time. “Damn!” Rick gasped and laid his head down, growling through clenched teeth. The boy smothered his head to lay near his dick. He rubbed his cheek on it in a circular motion pressing harder every time on the damp fabric. Rick was so lost and was almost tempted to unzip his pants so Morty could suck it for causing all this teasing mess towards him. He'd rather Morty gag on his cock, and that's what he had in mind for any future purposeful acts. 

A giggle erupted from the boy. Morty unzipped Rick’s pants swiftly to face a fat erect dick stiff in the air. Rick would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at his own dick. Morty gulped, unnerved with wide scared eyes. 

“Not so fun is it now, Morty?” Rick didn't give him time to answer. “I want you to suck my dick,” he said seriously. “Don't stop till I tell you.” Rick pinioned Morty’s wrists beside his own legs as his grandsons mouth was stumbling feebly over his shaft. His rear in the air, showing all its glory, but it'd be better if Rick saw it bare. Rick gripped Morty’s wrists in one large hand and leaned over to swipe his thumb in his briefs to tug them down quickly. His ass was jaunty and small. Rick would fuck him in a millisecond, but he was more interested in wanting to punish Morty’s mouth. 

“L-look!” Morty squealed, trying to catch his breath. “D-don't do this, I-it was a joke, I swear.” Rick couldn't believe it. He was really that gullible to think Morty did this intentionally. This gave Rick enough reason to fuck his mouth until he begged for air. Rick didn't respond but grabbed a handful of Morty’s hair, lifted his face up so his mouth came in contact to his cock. 

“Fuuuck!” Rick growled through gritted teeth. He eyed the young boy hungrily, wanting more for his grandson to choke on his dick. Morty whined and tried to strain his wrists away from the strong grip. Morty's eyes began to blur as his vision started to water up. It stung and he couldn't breathe. This was the first attempt that Rick did and Morty was almost pass his breaking point. He couldn't help that he secretly enjoyed this in the lower region of his abdomen. Morty tried to lift his head in one last weak movement before inhaling Rick’s cock again. 

“Morty! That's right, baby, suck it. Who's Grandpa’s dirty slut?” Rick angled Morty’s head to once again be face-fucked. He bucked his hips up, sliding his dick farther down the younger ones throat. The feeling was overwhelmingly euphoric, Rick was now addicted to this new and erotic feeling. He felt Morty’s tongue slide underneath his shaft and back up to reach the tip, then to swivel his tongue against Rick’s balls. 

“Ahhhh, Rick!” Morty whimpered, heaving his weight back in attempt to get away from his imperial grandpa. 

Morty didn't want the ‘little prank’ to go down like this. Anything but this. He hated to know he enjoyed it- no, his dick was in control of his actions. A week ago, Rick and Morty were in a deserted planet with shrubs and blistering heat. They agreed on taking their clothes off, though, it was obvious in the first place. Morty smiled awkwardly, sweat evident through his boxers, but Rick already took his off. Rick stared at him, persuading him with his eyes to take his boxers off. That was the second time they've fully seen each other naked. Morty wouldn't lie, but his hots for his grandpa only lasted that one day. 

Now, both of them were here, in bed, and Morty was about to throw up. He had a gag reflex and any more forceful thrusts will end up with him throwing up. “You're taking it like a chaaaamp!” Rick mocked Morty’s actions, purposely making him feel like more shit as he pretended to choke on the air.

A few more thrusts and he’d have Morty know not to play anymore of his schemes. Besides, who'd believe an insecure little freak babbling on about his grandpa forcing himself on a 14 year old boy? Sadly, his parents wouldn't even believe the first two words once they started trickling or stuttering out. It’s hysterical. Rick could have Morty anytime he wanted after this. 

Rick hurried and grabbed a fistful of hair, curls entwined between his fingers and out. It was soft and smelled of sweet shampoo (summer’s) and sweat. Rick convulsed inside him, come bursting into his mouth, leaving it to pour out during the after shocks. He smeared his thumb across Morty’s lips, mixing the saliva and his come together to make a sticky and slimy residue. “Beautiful.” He rubbed his fingers over his thumb and brought it to his shit-eating grin, licking it off playfully. 

“Clean this up.” Rick slid off the bed to leave Morty in his own mess- internal and external discomfort of a mess.


End file.
